Next Avengers
by Kittykamando
Summary: Emma Stark wanted an adventure. Mike Walters wanted a family. Henry Barton wanted friends. Freyr wanted love. Dave...well, Dave was just Dave. Fate brings together five complete strangers on the journey of the lifetime. However, Fate is a cruel mistress, and things never go as planned...
1. Bad day for Tony

**This idea just popped into my head...I don't know if it will work or not. Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I do own Emma, Freyr, Henry, and Mike.**

**Technically Freyr is Norse Mythology, but I created the Marvel version.**

"It is done."

The room was dimly lit, with bits of light flickering on the assorted beakers and bits of metal. The speaker in the room was holding a syringe, with a ghostly blue liquid inside.

"I have finally excelled where others...have failed!" He gleefully whispered to himself. He cackled; throwing his head back quickly. He turned to a table, where a boy was strapped on. The boy was asleep, his body moving slowly up and down. The man came to the boy's side, pluned in the syringe, and marveled at his work; hoping that it wouldn't fail.

It failed. Or in this case, ran away.

-break-

Tony Stark was in a bad mood. A **very** bad mood. The week had all been planned out; he would be finishing up Stark tower, appear on the "Tonight Show", and spend 'quality time' with Pepper. None of this included taking care of, and losing, his neice. Or finding out some crazy guy perfected the Cpt. America project. _Or_ letting a teenage demigod lose in New York. But those are all stories for later; right now we need to meet Emma Stark.

Emma was 16 and had her temporary Driver's License. She lived in Manhattan with her dad, who was an insurance agent. He was suddenly called away on a trip, and dumped his daughter on the nearest relative. Emma loved her family, and though she would never admit it, she loved her Uncle Tony the best. Not because he was a billionaire, or because he was Iron Man, but because he was brave. A playboy, but brave. Somewhere along the line the feeling's mutual, but like Emma, Tony would never admit it either.

Sure, Tony loved kids. But when Emma was going through the usual little girl unicorn stage, she built a unicorn. That shot lasers. Emma never wanted to be a ballerina, she wanted to be a Pokemon Master. She was now at the rock-star/boy band stage, and instead, she wanted to be a biologist. Tony thought this was all great, but the fact that a 16-year old could almost match his intelligence was scary. Another thing about Emma was that she loved pranks and causing trouble. And who better to prank than beloved Uncle Tony?

At one point in the begining of the week, after Tony found a lizard in his underwear drawer, he had said to Pepper, "I can't take care of a kid!". Emma, who had been walking by, had muttered 'Then stop spending quality time with each other' and ran to her room before her uncle could respond.

In short, Tony was not amused.

Tuesday Afternoon was the worst. Here we find Tony, relaxing in his living room along with Pepper, when out of the elevator came Thor, a teenage blonde dressed like Thor, Nick Fury, Steve, and Bruce(it was not a cozy elevator).

"Woah, woah, woah. What's going on?' Tony asked, startled. Thor pushed the boy out.

"Tony Stark, this is my younger brother, Freyr. He had been brought to earth..." Thor started.

"For purposes not to be mentioned." Fury finished. "We are watching him until further notice."

"This place is fascinating." Freyr said. "Very large, good for keeping necessities and battle strategy." He looked around once more. "And I see you have a woman, Mr. Stark. Very good for cleaning." Thor quickly covered his brother's mouth.

"I apologize, Pepper Potts. My brother had not learned respect for women yet." He said. Pepper smiled.

"It's okay, Tony used to be like that. And it's wonderful to see you all again." She said sweetly.

"Is there a place we can put him?" Bruce interrupted. "Because there is buisness to attend to."

"Um, yeah. Emma can watch him. Emma!" Tony shouted.

"That's not the best idea." Fury said.

"Why is that sir?" Steve said along with another voice, which made everyone jump. The brunette was smirking, she loved sneaking up behind people.

"Hello there Emma." The director said. "Could you please entertain Freyr for me?" Emma nodded. She walked up to the boy, and when he did not speak nor move, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway.

"How dare you touch me, woman!" He shouted on the way.

"I have a feeling that my uncle hates me." Emma said. "This will be interesting."

**Like? Hate? I have more of this written. Review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day!**


	2. A Mini Captain And Cars, Lots of Cars

**YAY! I got my first avenger review! I was scared that no one would read it thinking 'Oh it's just another avenger kids story' but no! So thanks. Oh, and the T-rating kicks in sometimes during a Freyr/Emma conversation. **

"Captain, you wanted to know why Freyr shouldn't be near Emma." Nick Fury pulled up a digi-file on Tony's niece. "Emma Stark, age 16. Known for robotic skills, scientific knowledge that rival's her uncle's, and does not deal well with sexist boys." Tony looked at Thor nervously.

"Looks like I forgot about that. Asgardian's are immortal, right?" Tony joked.

Freyr learned this lesson the hard way. After trudging through the hallway, Emma had thrown him into her bedroom, which was filled with books.

"How dare you touch me! A woman shall not touch a man in anyway unless he touches her first!" Emma's neck snapped around.

"Are you implying that men are better than woman?" Freyr met her gaze.

"The only thing women are good for is housework and intimate relations!" Emma gasped. "In fact, I'm quite glad your relation allowed me…"

"EXCUSE ME!" Emma found the nearest heavy object and swung at the boy. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M ONLY GOOD FOR SEX?" She shouted. Freyr ducked, but Emma swiftly kneed him.

"If that's what you mortals call it, then yes." This earned him another slap.

"Well—wait did you say mortal?" He nodded, as Emma slowly backed up.

"What's your name again?"

"Freyr." Emma sharply took in breath.

"You mean. That you. Are the. Freyr. From. The. Norse. Myths?"

"My brother said that if anyone asked me that I said yes, so yes."

"Cover your ears." Freyr nodded slowly as he covered his ears. At this point, Emma let loose a scream that could freak out a banshee. "This is so cool! I can't believe I get to speak to an ACTUAL GOD!"

"By Odin's beard woman!"

"Umm, oh sorry. This is just so amazing!" Emma shifted around her room trying to find a book. "Ah, I left the book someplace!"

"What are you looking for?" Freyr asked, attempting to change the subject to avoid more violence.

"It's a big brown book that says 'Norse Myths'." Freyr threw a bag to the side and grabbed the first thing he saw that was brown.

"Is it this?"

"No, that's…ROCKY ROAD ICE CREAM!" Freyr was amazed how fast Emma's attention span changed. Emma had run across the room, grabbing the object. "Wait, it's empty."

"Excuse me miss, but what is Ice Cream?"

"Oh, I'm Emma by the way. And Ice Cream is the best thing EVER! I need more…" She stopped for a moment. She smiled, and grabbed a purse. She then walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Freyr asked.

"_We_ are going on an adventure."

-break-

While all this was happening, Black Widow had arrived with Hawkeye and a small boy. The boy was shy, and hid behind Natasha.

"Everybody, meet Henry, one of the youngest agents ever, and a great bomb specialist. Henry, say hi." Henry shyly waved.

"Someone tell me why we have all these kids running around?" Tony asked.

"Good question Stark." Fury pulled up another digi-file. "Henry, can you go find the other kids?" Henry nodded and ran off in search of Emma and Freyr. "Good. I called you all here because somehow, someone has re-created the Captain America project." Natasha looked at Tony sternly.

"Wasn't me." Tony muttered.

"Correct, it wasn't Stark. The identity of the creator is still unknown, but we were able to learn this because of _this_." Fury pointed behind him. On the file showed a teenage boy with brown hair. "This is Mike Walters. Two weeks ago, he disappeared. Recently, a teen with his likeness had been seen around New York completing feats that only a super solider could complete. With further analysis, we learned that this boy does indeed have the same formula in his veins."

"That still doesn't explain why we have all of these munchkins running around." Tony muttered.

"These munchkins could help us find the kid. Henry is an extreme strategist, Freyr believes boys rule and is a teen who can connect with the boy, and Emma is a girl who can attract him if necessary."

"So we're creating the Next Avengers?"

"Only to track down and recruit Mike."

"Next Avengers, all the same."

-break-

"We're here." Somehow on the way down, Emma's hand had slipped into Freyr's. They had arrived in the garage, and like all teenage boys, Freyr was amazed. There were all kinds of cars, from Smart Cars to Limos. "Isn't it beautiful?" Emma breathed.

"These chariots…Are all yours?" Freyr asked.

"My Uncle's but…I can drive whichever one I want. Go ahead. Pick one." Freyr let go of Emma and slowly walked through the aisles of cars, and found himself drawn to a red Dodge Viper.

"This one is…Like fire."

"A viper, nice choice." Emma nodded. "C'mon, let's ride." She opened the passenger door for Freyr. "Your chariot awaits." She said with a British accent. He was about to get in, when a voice rang out.

"Mr. Fury told me to find you." A small boy said from across the room. Emma came to him.

"Well, you found us."

"I'm Henry."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emma. Henry, do you like ice cream and adventures?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Do you want to go on an adventure?"

"Let's."

**Thanks to TheMagentacolor and Citizenofwhoville123 for being my first reviews!**

**I promise that we get to meet Mike Walters soon, and we'll have more crazy conversations between Freyr and Emma as Emma tries to introduce the demigod into society!**


	3. Un Baiser

**I had fun writing that last chapter. I can't wait to write more of this story, there is an amusement park adventure in the near future.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you've never heard of is mine, like Emma and Mike. **

Emma drove down the boulevard, blasting 'Bad Romance' as loud as she could. Henry was quietly sitting in the back, staring out the window at the passing lights. Freyr was sitting in front with Emma, who was rocking out.

"I will never understand your strange human music." He said, giving Emma an odd look.

"Frankly, neither do I. But that's the fun part!" She replied. "Here we are." She said, pulling up to a neon storefront. A big white sign on the front said, 'FroZoneJo's'. "The best Ice Cream in New York." Getting out, Freyr looked around confused.

"Where is this Ice Cream?"

"It's inside thestore. We have to buy it. You know, when you give someone something in return for something else?" Emma was about to enter, when Henry stopped her.

"What about his clothes?" He asked. Emma gave the demigod an once-over, and realized he was still dressed like an Asgardian.

"Shit."

-break-

After a side-quest at the mall filled with hats, shirts, and shoes, Freyr was wearing a grey t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a camo base-ball cap. They had arrived at the Ice cream store once again, and Jo, the owner of the store, was fawning over Emma's 'new friend'.

"This boy is such a cutie, Em. You've got yourself a good one." She smiled.

"I'm hoping you're talking about Henry." Emma spat, watching the young boy eat away at his banana split.

"Dear, I'm talking about the other blonde." The kind old woman grinned as Freyr nipped at the Cookies-and-Cream in his hand. "Although he acts like he's never seen dessert before."

"You have no idea." Emma said as her tongue danced with her Rocky Road. Freyr slid over into the seat next to her.

"This is god-like food. How have I never tasted it before?" He asked.

"Maybe it's because Asgardians don't know jack about dessert items." She replied. "Tell me, what do you do for fun?"

"I enjoy hunting down beasts in the forests of Asgard."

"You need to get out more. Henry, come here." Henry shuffled over. Emma giggled and cleaned a bit of whipped cream of the younger boy's nose. "Henry, how old are you?"

"I just turned 13 last April!" He said proudly.

"That's good enough. Let's go."

"Wait, where are we going?" Freyr asked.

"We are going clubbing."

-Break-

It was at this point when Tony realized he couldn't find Emma.

"Emma, Emmmma!" He shouted.

"Freyr!" Thor shouted, looking through the rooms. Natasha paced back and forth, muttering in Russian about Henry. It was Pepper who made the discovery.

"Tony?" She called.

"Yes?" He answered as he and Steve came down to the garage. "Did you find the kids?"

"Well, I _didn't _find your red Viper." She said in a worried tone.

"What? She took my favorite—Oh shit." Tony said as they all looked at the open garage door. "We just let loose a demigod on Manhattan."

-break-

The neon lights inside the club popped and glowed in different colors as they entered. The bouncers at the door nodded to Emma and let her and the boys in.

"How did we get in without I.D's?" Henry asked. Emma smirked.

"I know a guy. Now come on, let's dance!" Henry quickly wandered off. Emma took Freyr to the bar. "Hey Jim." The man at the counter smiled.

"Hey Emma, what can I get you?" Jim said happily.

"Two Lemon Fizzes* please." She said.

"Coming right up." He brought back two glasses filled with a yellow liquid. Emma handed one to Freyr, and they both tipped back the drinks. Freyr choked on his and put it down.

"What is in that?" He asked.

"Lemonade, Sprite, and a little Vodka." She responded calmly.

"My brother told me that Vodka messes with your mind, and you serve this to me?"

"Chill, you'll only get a little tipsy. Now go and dance!" She pushed him to the dance floor, where Henry awkwardly should the older boy how to Dougie. Emma smiled, and walked over to the pool table.

A little later, Freyr found Emma collecting money from a group of guys who lost to her in pool. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Those girls over there have been staring at me for quite some time." He whispered. Emma flinched at his hot breath in her ear. _No wonder they're staring at him. _She thought.

"They think you're hot, and want to get in your pants." Freyr cocked an eye-brow. "They like you." When Freyr still didn't understand, Emma sighed. "_They _think that _you_ are cute. You know, they want to kiss you."

"What's a kiss?" He then asked. Freyr got closer to Emma; he was amazed at how much she knew.

"Um, it's well…" Emma bit her tongue; she didn't know how to respond to this. She sized the blonde in front of her up. He was just as tall as her, but she could make this work. Maybe. "It's this." She stood on her toes so they were at eye-level. Her eyes closed as she leaned in and crashed her lips into his. Freyr was surprised at first, but he then followed her movements and moved his lips against hers. He thought her lips tasted sweet, like vanilla. There was something he felt, it gave him a shock, but it was smooth. After a moment, they separated. Emma shyly bit her lip and backed up. She then turned and ran. In the process, she ran into someone else.

"Hey, I think you—Well hello there." Emma looked up at the tall boy. "Hey babe, have I seen you before?"

**Lemon Fizz: My favorite Drink. I make it with Lemonade and Sprite, but they have it with vodka.**

**I was watching Tower Heist while writing this…Heh that was awesome. I've never written a kiss seen, so sorry if it was bad. A little short, but I assure you that next chapter will be more interesting. And I'm thinking about writing the Mall adventure that they had as a one-shot. Thanks WolfDarkFur for reviewing, and remember to review with love!**


	4. A Game of Chance

**Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel**

"Have I seen you before?" The tall boy asked Emma. His eyes raked over her body as she shuddered.

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore." She snapped. His eyebrows rose, and then he let out a low chuckle.

"Finally, a girl who doesn't flip her hair and giggle." He put his hand out. "I'm Mike. What's your name?"

"Emma, and I have a phobia of touching people." She said kindly.

"I'm not so sure, after the way you handled that blonde." Emma blushed deeply, and then turned around. Freyr had disappeared.

"Umm, yeah. I have to go…"

"Not yet. You owe me a drink." Mike gestured to the stain on his shirt.

"Oh right." She waved him forward and went up to the bar. "Jim, can I have another Lemon Fizz?"

"Comin' right up." The bartender slid the glass down the table. Emma was about to grab it when Mike's hand flashed out and picked it up.

"Damn, that was fast." She noted as he took a swig of the drink.

"It's what I do." Mike gagged. "I'm sorry, what's in this?" Emma winked.

"Lemonade, Sprite and a little Vodka." She said, along with another voice behind her. She jumped. "Damn it Freyr! Don't scare me like that!" The boy next to her just laughed.

"I'm sorry Miss Emma. Henry was looking for you, he seemed quite tired." The other boy said. "Who are you?"

"Mike." Mike said. He smirked as Freyr's eyes narrowed and put his arm around Emma's shoulder protectively. The girl just blushed and looked away. "You her boyfriend?"

"No!" Emma snapped suddenly. "Um, well, I mean, he's my friend, but he's a guy…well….I have to go find Henry!" She jetted off into the crowd.

"So she's available. Nice." Mike said, watching her go off into the club. Freyr growled under his breath.

"Maybe, but there's no way a bastard like you is getting to her." Freyr snarled; glad he was finally picking up Emma's language.

"Oh, looks like someone's got a little crush." Mike taunted. "Wait, you're the blonde she was working on earlier!" Mike smirked. "Man, this will be fun."

"Fun? I know your type; you hunt down beautiful women, suck the living daylights out of them, and then leave them." Freyr growled. Mike had the height and the muscles, but Freyr was the one with the sword under his shirt.

"And you're probably the type who likes to play with his prey slowly." Mike retorted. "So if you like to play, I suggest a game. First to get Emma to kiss them wins."

"You're on." Freyr said. The two then turned and walked in different directions, both in search of the bashful brunette beauty.

-break-

The said girl had hurried outside the club. Henry, who was worried about his new friend, followed her outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his quiet voice startling Emma. "Boy trouble?" Emma looked down and gave him a have-hearted grin. "Which one, the crazy one or the tall guy you were talking to earlier?"

"Both." She breathed. "The tall one, Mike, seems nice enough, but he also seems like he wants a relationship really fast. And every time Freyr comes near me, I think of the kiss—"

"Wait. You two kissed?"

"Yeah, and now I can't stop thinking about it!" Henry put his arm around his companion's back.

"Well, maybe you should sleep on it. Let's go home, and you can rest. Tomorrow let this whole mess blow over. Besides, you just met that Mike guy, I'm sure he's not that important." At this point, Mike and Freyr came outside, just in time to see a drunk driver hit Mike's motorcycle.

"Damn it!" Mike shouted. Emma jumped and turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"That crazy guy just hit my bike! I'll never get home now!" Emma slowly nodded, looked to Henry, and then looked back.

"We could give you a ride." She stated. She did not notice Freyr whisper '_shit'_ when she said this.

"Thanks." Mike said as they followed Emma to the car.

"Get in the back" she said as he reached for shotgun. Freyr childishly stuck his tongue out at Mike as he took shotgun. Mike and Henry climbed in back. "First stop, Stark Tower."

-break-

When they arrived at the tower, Henry didn't move.

"Henry, I'll be back. Don't worry." Emma said.

"No, you won't. You have a debit card linked to your uncle's bank account, and you're planning on leaving New York after you drop off Mike." Emma's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" She asked, stunned.

"It's my job." He said. "And I want to come with you. All I ever get to see is a S.H.I.E.L.D training base."

"Okay." She said. Noticing that Freyr was still in the car, she asked, "Are you coming too?"

"A lady needs protection." He responded. Mike growled.

"Then I'm coming too. There's no way that I'm going back home." Mike said.

"Then it's settled. Let's ride."

**All right, that was a little short for my taste, but I think that this story will work. Thanks to Thecolormagenta again for reviewing. Have a nice day and review with love!**


	5. Line Crossers

**I am drinking a Lemon Fizz as I write this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel**

"So, if you don't mind my asking, why do you want to leave?" Mike asked from the back of the car. Emma sighed.

"I'm tired of New York, that's all." Freyr shot her a worried look. Her brown eyes avoided his blue; something was wrong.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked, placing his hand over hers. It caused Emma to burn up, and she moved her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma looked at the clock. "Shit, its 12:30!" In her mind, she did the math. "We left the tower at 6:00, and left the club at 9:45, so we've been driving for…"

"Three hours and fifteen minutes." Henry finished. "So we're in Pennsylvania." Emma eyed the boy through the rearview mirror. "I saw the sign…" He said sheepishly. The driver stifled a laugh as she spotted a sign for a Days Inn.

"Hey guys, I'm about to fall asleep at the wheel. Are you guys tired?" The three others in the car nodded. "Alright, I'm pulling up."

-Break-

"This is your entire fault!" Tony shouted at Fury. "I just lost my niece and **MY FAVORITE CAR**!"

"You care about your car more than your own flesh and blood." Steve said. "Great."

"Stark, this is not my fault. I'm not the one who leaves his garage open." Fury shot back.

"But I don't understand why they'd leave, especially Henry!" Natasha interjected. Clint came in, holding up a photo.

"Maybe this will help."

-Break-

"I thought you had our soldier." The figure stated.

"I-I did! But he ra-an of-ff!" The older, smaller man stuttered.

"Not good enough." A second figure snarled.

_**BOOM!**_

"I didn't want to resort to this, but we'll need the god." The first figure said as they walked away.

"Him? But he's insane!" The second figure argued.

"Too bad! I have a feeling the kids found our soldier, and the god would be able to track his brother."

"_Adoptive _brother." Figure two corrected.

"Same difference. Now come on, we have to crack the nut out of his shell."

-break-

The woman at the front desk gaped at the scene in front of her. Four teenagers had just rolled up in a viper, and one had pulled out two I'D's.

"Put it on my uncle's tab." The girl had said. The woman, too stunned at the amount of money the girl owned to move, simply stood there. The smallest boy waved his hand in front of her, snapping her out of her daze. She handed the girl a room key. "Thank you." The girl said, and they walked off.

"Front desk. How can I help you?" The woman asked as she picked up a ringing phone. She then submerged herself back into her job.

When the four arrived in their room, Emma scrunched up her nose.

"Two beds and a couch. Great." She said. Henry, who wanted to keep his head, claimed his own area immediately.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I'm small enough." He mumbled, before finding an extra blanket. Mike and Freyr were in the midst of a staring contest; they knew one of them was going to end up on the other bed, and one was ending up with Emma. She, being oblivious to the stare down, walked over and flopped down on a bed.

"So you guys are sharing a bed, right?" She said after a moment.

"Umm, well I don't sleep with dudes." Mike said, hoping Emma would pick up the hidden message.

"Nice try Cassanova." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'd like to sleep with my clothes _on._" Henry and Freyr snickered, before Mike shot them both dirty looks.

"But there are two of us, and someone's going to get bruised after falling on the floor." Mike pointed out. Emma, not liking the idea of someone getting injured unless she caused it, sighed.

"Fine, but no funny business." Mike smirked at Freyr.

"Too bad, blondie." Mike said, starting to walk over to Emma.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up. I'm not sleeping with someone who tried a pick-up line on me." Emma said.

"Score one for the blonde." Freyr muttered as he walked over to Emma.

"But there's a line. Right here. Cross it, and you better hope that I show mercy." Emma snapped.

"Do not worry, I'm not the crazy one." Emma laughed and lay down on the bed.

"Mike, hit the lights." The older boy darkened the room, and they all fell into a deep (and needed) slumber.

-break-

In the morning, the line stayed unbroken. Wait, that's a lie. We all know that someone's going to break the line. But who was it? Was it the quirky brunette who liked to break rules? Or was it the insane blonde, who never was keen on listening to girls? Yup, you're right. It was both of them. Emma had her arms wrapped around Freyr's neck, and her head was buried in the crock of his neck. His arms were holding her close to his chest. It was, in Henry's mind, the funniest thing ever.

"Five more minutes." Mike shouted. It jolted Emma awake.

"Whaa? What's going on?" Emma moaned. Freyr's eyes flickered open.

"I'm still tired." He said, pulling Emma closer. It took her a moment to register what was going on.

"Who…who broke the line?" Emma muttered. "SOMEONE BROKE THE LINE!" She shouted after a moment. She picked up a pillow and started beating Freyr with it.

"Em, you broke the line too." Henry said. Emma stopped in her tracks.

"So does that mean I can beat _her_ with a pillow?" asked Freyr.

"No!" Emma said. "No beating me with pillows! Only vice versa!"

"Whatever." Freyr said. "Hey, where's the annoying one?"

"And we lost Mike."

**BUM BUM BUM!**

**I am really proud of the way the story's going. Right now I have summer camp and trips to Chicago, so I may not update for a while. Anyone want to guess what was in Emma's photo? Thanks to Clarinetgirl628 for reviewing, and review with love!**


	6. Swords and Secrets

**Well now. It's been a while. **

**Thanks to my fans, all 5 of you! I thought that this story wouldn't be as popular, but it has a small group of people who keep me going. So, without further ado, the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own what I own.**

"And I said, Windows, who needs them?" The group of girls surrounding our favorite mini-soldier all giggled. Mike enjoyed the attention; he had managed to sneak out of the room before Emma could unleash her fury. But something was missing. Honestly, this was nothing new. He had girls flock to him most of his life, but the attention lacked something he craved. Pride. No matter how many people befriended him because of his looks, he wished that he could come home and get that attention from his family. But that was farfetched. _Very_ farfetched.

"Mike! We found you!" Emma yelled as she and the others came downstairs.

"Yeah, didn't you hear me say I was getting breakfast?" Emma thought back to the line incident.

"Nope." She said.

"Well maybe you should pay more attention." He rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Um, who is this?" One of the hotel girls asked. Her voice was high-pitched and squeaky.

"My friend Emma. No, she's not my girlfriend." Mike responded. Emma gagged at the thought.

"I just threw up in my mouth! Ew!" She spat. She grabbed Freyr and Henry and stormed over. "We have to go now."

"Aww, Mike!" Some of the girls cried.

"Sorry ladies, but I have to go." He winked and started walking with Emma.

"Call me!" Some of the girls shouted. Emma sighed. She pushed the boys out of the lobby and into the parking lot

"If his Royal Highness King of the Psychos is finished, let's get to the car." Emma snapped. "Henry, do you have the keys? Henry?" She waved her hand in front of the boy's face. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Without words, he pointed across the parking area. "What are you…Oh shit."

"My, this is one fancy hotel. I wonder what it would look like in a pile of rubble." Four figures stood across from them, one extremely obese, and one tiny and toad-like. The other two, were in Emma's opinion, much more attractive. One had slicked back white hair, and the other was a tall brunette. He was the one speaking. "Looks like that guy must have paid the boss-lady some big bucks to destroy it."

"Avalanche, I think we're supposed to destroy people in it." The white-haired one said.

"Hey! If you guys are finished, I'm going to turn you into the authorities!" Shouted one of Mike's fangirls, who had followed them outside.

"Heh, that little girl thinks that the police actually could stop The Brotherhood!" The fat one said.

"Shut it Blob." 'Avalanche' snapped. "Hey, you kids! Get out of the way!"

"Who are you calling kids? I'll have you know I am a trained warrior from Asgard!" Freyr snapped. The so-called 'Brotherhood' advanced towards our team.

"Asgard you say?" The tiny one said. "Yo Quicksilver, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That these are the guys we're looking for?" 'Quicksilver' answered. "You got it Toad. Too bad, that girl's pretty cute." This was all Freyr needed to hear.

"I don't think so." He snarled, pulling out one of his towards and charging at Quicksilver.

"Whoops can't catch me!" The white-haired boy dodged with ease. "Ha, never try to attack me! I'm like the actual Kid Flash!" (Somewhere, in another universe, Wally West and his son cried out, "SOMEONE'S RIPPING US OFF!").

"Charge!" Blob shouted, running at Henry. "This little runt should be easy."

"Not quite." Henry flipped over Blob and did a spin kick to his head. "I am no runt."

"Hey! That hurt!" Blob let out low growl and swatted at Henry. Henry snickered and bounced off of Blob's belly. He grabbed onto the roof of the hotel, swung around and sat on top in a perch.

"Come and get me big guy." Henry taunted.

"Big guy? BIG GUY? WHO YOU CALLIN' BIG GUY?" He lunged upwards, but due to his weight, he just fell down and created a crater in the ground. Henry snickered and stuck his tongue out.

"Hey Blob, I thought that Avalanche was supposed to make the earthquakes!" Quicksilver joked. Freyr snuck up behind him and raised his sword.

"For Asgard!" He cried. Suddenly, the sky darkened and it started to rain.

"I don't think so!" Quicksilver started to run, but slipped in the rain. Freyr ran over to him and raised his sword again, but this time, it seemed to glow yellow. Freyr swung it like a baseball bat, and it released a yellow ball of light. "Hey! Ow that burns!" Freyr looked in awe at his sword.

"Amazing." He whispered.

"Hey Blondie! More fighting, less gazing in wonder!" Mike jumped out of the way as Avalanche launched another earthquake his way. Mike broke one of the rocks with his fist.

"Impossible." Emma murmured. "How did you do that?"

"I'll explain later." Mike said, breaking through another stone.

"This is getting tiresome!" Avalanche shouted. He pushed another earthquake right under Mike's feet. Mike dove across the pavement, executing a perfect tuck and roll. He managed to land next to Avalanche and flipped the mutant over his shoulder.

"Aww man. It's all up to me." Toad muttered. "At least I have a girl to fight. Easy as mud pie." Emma growled.

"What is with all you sexist guys?" She snapped. Toad leaped into the air. Out of nowhere, Emma pulled a glove out of her pocket.

"Aww, what'cha gonna do? Slap me with your glove?" Toad laughed. Emma smirked as she put on the glove. It was black and silver, and when she put it on, it glowed silver.

"No. I'm going to bitch slap you with a glove I developed with my uncle's technology."

"Uh-oh." Emma slapped Toad. "Ow! That feels like metal!"

"That's because it is." She centered it, and a laser blasted out of it.

"Retreat!" Quicksilver shouted. He grabbed Avalanche and Toad. "Come on Blob!"

"Coming I'm coming…this ain't over runt." He ran off. They all jumped into a jeep and drove off.

"That was…weird." Mike said. Henry jumped off the roof, Freyr put back his sword, and Emma pocketed her glove.

"More than weird." Emma muttered. "That was The Brotherhood! They are like the young and evil version of the Avengers! They usually battle it out with the X-men. Why were they after us?"

"Maybe it had something to do with this guy's magic sword." Mike walked over to Freyr. "Is there something you're not telling us, Mr. Weather Man?"

"I have no idea how that happened." Freyr confessed.

"Simple. Freyr is the Norse god of legend, the one who was the god of Sunlight and Rain." Henry answered.

"That would make sense. I was always jealous that my brother had his thunder abilities." Freyr turned back to Mike. "What I want to know id how you were able to destroy a rock with your fist."

"And I want to know how the small fry leaped over the fatso, and where the hell Em got that glove. So many questions."

"Okay, how about we finish this in the car, because that hotel receptionist called the police, and frankly, I don't want my uncle picking me up. Or my dad. So let's go!" Emma walked to the car, followed by the boys.

-break-

Tony stared at the photo. It was a tall blonde woman holding hands with a small girl. They were smiling at the camera. The girl was holding a black glove excitedly. In the background was a sign that said '**Mapledale Elementary school play**'.

"I remember that. It was the first time I bothered to spend time with my family. Emma was a cat in her school play." Tony said, examining the photo.

"Who's the woman?" Natasha asked.

"Emma's mom." Tony stated. "Clint, where'd you find this?"

"It was next to Emma's desktop. A search was up for 'Holly Bayle'." Clint told Tony.

"She left to find her mom." Steve concluded. "But why did the boys leave?"

"_Breaking news: you are watching live footage from a local Pennsylvania Days Inn. It has been attacked by the infamous Brotherhood. Their purpose for attacking is still unknown. The damage however is minor, due to the fact that a mysterious group of vigilantes is stopping the Brotherhood. Both teams seem to be quickly fleeing the scene. We will keep you updated as authorities come in."_ The T.V announced. The group of adults turned to see Thor watching the television.

"There." The Asgardian paused the T.V. "See this flash of light? That could of only come from my brother's sword."

"So they're in Pennsylvania. But who's that with them?" Natasha asked, pointing out the tall boy. "He broke an entire rock with his fist."

"That can't be…" Tony whispered.

"It is. They found the next Captain America."

-Break-

"So. Blondie is explained because he's some type of god. What about you two?" Asked Mike from the backseat.

"My adoptive parents work for S.H.E.I.L.D." Henry said. "That should explain it." Mike nodded.

"So you're a ninja." Mike said.

"My uncle's Tony Stark and I am a genius." Emma said from the front. "I developed that glove because my neighborhood had a bad history of break-ins. It's my own security device. Now spill Mike. How the hell did you do that?" Mike sighed.

"I'm a runaway. My mom's dead and my dad's a crazy scientist. He tested this serum on me. I'm practically a mini-Captain America. Heightened senses, great reflexes, the whole she-bang. But for some reason, I have super-strength. It's all weird. When I was injected, I felt this surge through my body. I woke up and didn't know what to do, so I ran. It felt so good. I ran around the city for a week. Then you found me and BAM! We're here." The occupants of the car were silent.

"So who's up for Ice Cream?" The other boys cheered, they were easily distracted by food. But Mike didn't buy it. For once, he saw right through Emma. While he was telling his story, he could tell that there was something wrong. It looked like he wasn't the only one hiding something.

**Ooooo….**

**Mike spills his secret.**

**Anyway, I have some type of homework. It's not required, but you guys should do research on The Ultimate Spider Man and X-men Evolution. Guest appearances anyone?**

**Read and Review, and have a nice day! **


	7. The Ice Cream Knight

**Disclaimer: I only own the team, Emma's parents, Flick and Flie, and Dave. Yes, I am foreshadowing.**

"Once I get home, I am demanding that we serve Ice Cream all day!" Freyr exclaimed happily. "It is the most holy of foods!"

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Emma sighed. Henry snickered at her expression. "So Henry, you said your adoptive parents. They don't happen to be Black Widow and Hawkeye, do they?" Henry nodded.

"No way! As in the amazing assassins Black Widow and Hawkeye?" Mike asked in amazement.

"Yup. Well, they take care of me. They're not married." Henry explained. He stuck his spoon in Emma's dish, slowly snagging some of her ice cream. Emma glared at him and swatted the young boy's hands away. Suddenly, the kids heard a beeping. Emma's eyes lit up as she pulled out an iPhone.

"Yes." She whispered. Emma looked up at the boys. "Does anyone want to go to Ohio?"

-break-

"So, um, why are we going to Ohio?" Mike asked. "Is One Direction touring or something?"

"Hell to the no. We're going to Columbus because…there's going to be a…" Emma looked around frantically. "A dinosaur convention! Yeah, I love me some dinosaurs*!" She faked a smile. "Anyway, it's going to be about eight hours, and it's about one o'clock right now. So get some rest." That's all Henry needed to hear. He crashed out in the backseat. Freyr, after endless questions about what a dinosaur was, slowly fell into a deep sleep. This was when Mike took his chance.

"Alright Em, what the hell is going on?" He snapped.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There is no dinosaur convention, is there? Face it, you're hiding something." Emma felt his eyes on her from the backseat.

"Maybe I like Columbus! It's a great vacation spot!"

"Sure it is." Emma looked down at her phone, which was sitting on her knee. She smiled to herself, looking at the picture on the screen. Mike was watching all of the scenery go by before speaking again. "You know, secrets aren't good on your heart. If you keep them for too long, you'll lose yourself. If you need to tell someone, you can talk to me."

"If there was something to tell, I'd tell you." She responded. "Get some sleep Mike. We have a long drive ahead of us."

-break-

"The concept of this idea eludes me." A man said. "You want me to hunt down children? Even I know that's not right."

"Not hunt, just capture." Another man said.

"Unlikely. As much as I hate my brother, there's no chance that I'm going after children just because some mortals are bribing me." The first man got up and left. A third sighed.

"Well there goes that idea. Now what?" He asked.

"We have to send out Project 7."

"What? Even I haven't gotten Project 7's respect, and I own it!"

"It's our only hope."

-break-

4 HOURS INTO THE DRIVE…..

"I need to use the bathroom."

Emma jerked into the next lane, driving through an exit. Mike was thrown forward, and Freyr jolted awake.

"What's going om? Is the ice cream knight coming?" Freyr asked slowly.

"Oh Freyr sweetie, go back to sleep." Emma smiled. Mike flashed an Andrew Garfield smile as he laughed.

"Ice cream knights?" He snickered.

"Shut it. Henry, get out." She pulled up to a gas station. Henry jumped out and ran to the bathroom. Mike came around to the front where Emma was filling up the car.

"Hey, can I have some money? I'm hungry." Emma sighed and pulled out $20. "Get us all some ice cream."

"We eat too much of that." Mike called as he walked into the store. Henry galloped back to the car.

"Mike will be back soon, and then we can hit the road. Get comfy." She smiled as the youngest boy hopped into the car. She looked at Freyr in the front seat. He was sleeping peacefully. "What am I going to do with you boys?" She wondered aloud.

"Well for one thing, you could ditch'em." Emma froze as the voice came up behind her. "'Ello Sheila. It's been a while."

-break-

"That'll be sixteen dollars and fifty-cents." The clerk handed Mike a bag filled with all kinds of junk foods.

"Thanks. Have a nice day!" He said as he gave the clerk the twenty-dollar bill. Mike walked out to the car. "Well, I didn't get ice cream, but I got—oh shit." He nearly dropped the bag.

"Watch your language mate. That might cost little Emma her life." A tall man with dirty blonde hair chuckled. He had his arm around Emma's neck, and was holding a gun to her head. Henry was lying knocked out on the ground, and another man had a foot on top of him.

"Who are you?" Mike asked, getting ready to attack.

"Someone you don't want to mess with." Mike took one step forward, but the man chuckled. "One more step and the girl goes good-bye."

"Bruce! The boss says we need her alive." The other man whispered.

"Your boss should go play a nice little game of hide and go fuck himself." Emma snarled.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't be rude." 'Bruce' said. "Come on Willis." The other man followed behind the first, carrying Emma into a white truck.

-break-

When Freyr woke up, Mike was in the driver's seat. Henry was sitting alone in the back, eating a doughnut.

"Where's Emma?" He asked.

"Some Australians took her. No biggie." Freyr snapped out of his sleepy daze.

"WHAT?"

"Whoa dude! No shouting in the car!" Mike spat. "Chill out. We're following the car now."

"Bastards." Freyr snarled, grabbing onto his sword. Holding on the hilt, his hand and the sword glowed blue. Suddenly, it started raining. A massive amount of water pounded down on the car.

"Hey lover boy! Knock it off with the rain! I want Em back as much as you do, but we don't want the world to flood before we can find them." Henry looked at his shoes.

"It's okay guys. Emma's going to be okay." The young one murmured. "Emma's strong. She knows what to do."

-Break-

"_Leave us alone Levi!" A young girl around twelve screamed. A boy at the same age_ _looked at her. _

"_What am I doing wrong?" _

"_You're hurting him!" The girl yelled. "Look!" She tried to help an older boy up. The first one, Levi, frowned._

"_But he was bothering you!" Levi said in defense. He stared at the older boy, who cried out in pain._

"_Stop Levi. You should just go!" _

"_No. He got what he deserved."_

"_You're a monster."_

"You're a monster." Emma whimpered. She was hugging her knees, rocking back and forth. The figure in front of her grinned.

"Am I? Really?" He chuckled. "I just wanted to chat with you Emma."

"Levi, you know what you've done." Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What have I done?"

"I've seen the reports of the people. The ones driven to insanity. The ones who are dead. Just pawns in your game, weren't they?"

"They were nuisances. But that doesn't matter now. I just wanted to see you again."

"So you send your cronies in to beat up my friend and kidnap me?"

"Kidnap you, yes. I didn't know you had those boys with you. Who are they?"

"None of your business. Can you take the ropes off?" Levi bent down and undid Emma's chains. "Thanks. So what is so important that a creep like you had to have me kidnapped for?"

"I need someone with your skill set."

"Robotics, engineering, and science?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"For what? More importantly, why should I help you? For all I know, you could destroy me from the inside out?"

"I wouldn't do that to a girl as beautiful as you." Levi brought his hand to her cheek. She growled and swatted it away. "Alright, I'll go. But there's no chance you're going to see your mom if you don't help me." Emma's eyes widened. "Don't be surprised. I knew that the only reason you'd leave New York is because you found her."

"Just go."

"Your loss." Levi climbed into the front of the truck. "Your loss."

-break-

**So…..**

**Did you guys expect Emma to be kidnapped by a psycho with mind powers?**

**Maybe. **

**I am bored right now, so Read, review, and have a nice day!**

**I'm going to walk my dog and eat some crackers.**


	8. Freyr Can't Drive? WHAT? No Way!

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

**-break-**

The car was silent. It was an eerie silence that would make you shiver. The three residents of the car were thinking about the same thing. Emma. Each boy blamed it on himself. Henry was sitting in the back, clutching his knees. _I could take on a super villain, but not two thugs._ He thought. _It's my entire fault._

_I shouldn't have spent so much time in the store._ Mike thought, his hands holding the wheel. He was watching the white van in front of them, his eyes like a hawk. _I should have been more careful. Emma's kidnapping was my fault._

Freyr was taking it in the worst._ Why did I have to sleep? Emma is my responsibility. She is the only one who has helped me, and she's gone. This is my fault. _ He looked out the window. The only person who had ever understood him. The only person who had ever shown him what love was. Gone. And it seemed to be all his fault.

"Can't we go any faster?" He snapped. Mike stared at him.

"Faster? Yeah, let's get pulled over and lose them!"

"But we have to find Emma! I'm sure that the authorities would understand."

"No, we would get pulled over! I don't have a license!"

"Well then why are you driving?"

"Because Henry's too young and you have no idea what to do with a car."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"GUYS!" Henry shouted. "We lost them!"

The eerie silence had then returned.

-break-

"Bruce, are we there yet?"

"Not yet Willis!" The two Australians in the front of the van were arguing.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Levi shouted. He had come and sat with Emma in the back of the car.

"Thanks. How do you handle them?" Asked Emma quietly. Levi shrugged. "So what's this thing that involves my skill set?"

"My brother." Levi said, ignoring her eyes. "He lost his arm. I need you to build him a new one." Emma's face was locked in a shocked expression.

"You kidnapped me for this? I would have helped anyway!"

"But you hate me."

"I believe that everyone deserves second chances. Mathew was kind to me when I knew him, so of course I would help! But you crossed the line having your goons kidnap me. And you still hurt those people, and my friends!"

"Those people had nothing to do with me! As for your friends, they'll be fine."

"After this, you're taking me back, right?" Levi looked at her confused. "Back to my friends?"

"Why? I might need your help in other things."

"This is a one-time deal, Levi." She snapped, standing up. He copied her, folding his arms as he stood up.

"Then I'll make you stay." Emma reached into her pocket. "Looking for this?" He asked, pulling out her glove.

"Give it back!"

"Nope." Levi stuffed the glove into his own pocket.

"You don't know what that means!"

"Yes, I do. You won't be getting it back until you cooperate." Emma sat down, defeated. Levi smirked and looked out the window at the back of the van. His eyes widened and he jumped into the front of the van. "Shit, they're gaining!"

-break-

After the silence cleared and Henry engaged Freyr in a conversation about cows, Mike sped up and found the van. It was making a turn to a remote exit surrounded by trees.

"Oh boy." Mike whispered under his breath. Suddenly, a face appeared in the back of the van. It was too vague to make out, but Mike could tell that whoever it was, they were young. The van suddenly sped up, with Mike following it at a high speed. "Hey sunshine boy, shoot one of your sun beams at the car." He ordered .

"But we could hurt Emma!" The blonde retaliated.

"Just go!" Freyr huffed and pulled out his sword. Leaning out the window, he fired a ray of sunshine at the car. It could have worked too, if the ray hadn't been a small ball of light that fell on the ground. "What was that?" Mike asked.

"I don't know! It usually works!" Mike sighed.

"I have to do this myself, don't I? Henry, have you ever driven a go-kart?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can drive a car!"

"It's practically the same thing!" Mike rolled down his window, and put his hands on the roof. The wind rushed by him as he was hit with a tree branch. "Okay, Henry, climb up here. When I say go, step on the gas pedal with all of your strength."

"But I can't drive!" Henry repeated as Mike got halfway out of the car, his foot slowly releasing from the gas pedal.

"For heaven's sakes grab it!" Freyr took this moment to slide into the driver's seat. He put his hands on the wheel.

"Go Mike!" Mike looked down at the boy.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked the blonde.

"Driving a car. Now go!" Mike counted to three and pulled himself onto the roof. "Go!" Freyr pushed his foot down. The car stopped. "Wrong pedal!" Mike shouted in annoyance.

"Sorry!" Freyr switched to the gas pedal. The car started up again. As the speedometer rose, they got closer and closer to the van. Mike slowly stood up on top of the car. When they got close enough to the van, Mike slowly stepped back onto the edge of the car. "What's he doing?" Asked Freyr.

"I have no idea." Henry watched in awe as Mike ran, and jumped at the top of the van.

-break-

When Levi jumped into the front seat, he had thrown a bag of trash into the bag. A spark flashed in Emma's eyes as she rooted through the trash bag. She found a flashlight, some napkins, a box of matches, and some apple cores. Ignoring the fruit, she dug deeper. Then, she pulled out a can of Crisco.

"Levi, why do you have a can of Crisco, a flashlight, and matches in a trash bag?"

"These two smoke, eat Crisco from a can, and the flashlight's out of batteries."

"Thanks!" She put and apple at the bottom of the flashlight, and the stuffed the top with napkins. She went to the end of the van, where the doors were, and set down the flashlight. From there, she grabbed the can of Crisco and set it on its side, facing the flashlight. Using another apple, she rubbed the floor and wall with the Crisco, with a trail leading to the can. She pushed them together, and then dropped the match into the flashlight. The fire consumed the matches and hit the can. She moved back as it caught flame, and soon consumed the floor and wall. "Fire!"

-break-

**So yeah… **

**I have a bad feeling about what happens next.**

**Anyway, school just started for me. Yay? So if updates are slow, sorry.**


	9. Welcome to Ohio

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's.**

**-BREAK IS TOTALLY EPIC-**

What happened next was almost a dream. The van set a blaze as soon as Mike leaped to the roof. Emma kicked open the door and jumped, unaware that the car was following them.

"Emma!" The three boys shouted simultaneously.

"Hey guys!" Emma smiled. She had landed on the front of the car, and was gripping onto the windshield wipers with all her might. "Shit. Mike!" Mike was trapped in the middle of the flames. The van screeched to a stop, and the occupants tumbled out.

"You shouldn't have done that Emma." Levi snarled. He snapped his fingers and Mike immediately collapsed. The flames licked his skin.

"No." Emma whispered. "Not again!" She kicked her heels together. Two rockets appeared out of them. She flew to the top of the van and lifted up Mike. "Thank god these work." Lowering them down, Emma sighed in relief as Mike started coughing. Freyr and Henry jumped out of the car.

"You okay soldier?" Freyr asked.

"I'll manage." Mike coughed out. Emma laid him down on the grass.

"Not so fast." Levi smirked and walked over. Henry and Mike suddenly cried out in pain, and they both fell to the ground. Emma put her hands to her head, but made no sound. Freyr simply stood there. "Emma, you're coming with me, whether you like it or not." The redhead summoned Bruce, who picked up Emma. He pointed to Mike and Henry. "Get rid of them." Willis complied with his boss' request. Freyr pulled out his sword.

"I do not think so." He swung the sword over his head, and released a ball of light. It knocked Willis in the chest, and the man fell to the ground with a huff. This distracted Levi, who lost his hold on the others. Mike jumped up, and Henry slowly gained conscience. Emma's eye fluttered open, and when she became aware of the situation, she slammed Bruce where the sun didn't shine. Flipping over, the girl fell on top of her mortal enemy.

"This is for kidnapping me," she pushed Levi to the ground, "this is for knocking out my friends," she slapped him, "and this is for taking what's mine!" With one final blow, Emma left Levi with a bloody nose. She pulled out her glove from his pocket, and slipped it on. Turning to her friends, she let out a long sigh.

"Emma, are you hurt?" Freyr ran up to her. He surveyed her for any signs of injury. "Did anything happen to you?" He lifted his hand to her cheek.

"I'm fine Freyr, just fine." She covered his hand with her, and stared into his eyes.

"If you two are done, we should go before those guys wake up." Mike called.

"Alright. This van is about to blow up, so I agree." Emma pulled Freyr along to the car. They had completely forgotten about the van.

"But they're going to die." Henry whispered. Freyr sighed and lifted his sword, creating a storm.

"There. Now we should get out of here before they wake up." The four piled into the car. Emma pulled out of the small pathway, and headed down the interstate.

-Break is telling you a secret: Spike likes Rarity!-

"Who was that?" Henry asked. Emma sighed.

"An old friend." Emma spat.

"Didn't seem like a friend to me." Mike said. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"When I was a kid, Levi and I were best friends. Until he discovered that he could mess with people's heads. I always told him to stop using his power, but he never listened." Emma looked down at her shoes. "One day he disappeared, and I thought I'd never see him again."

"What did he want?" Asked Henry.

"He wanted me to build something for his brother."

"Do you plan on specifying what it was?" Mike asked suspiciously.

"No."

"I think you're keeping secrets from us." Emma's hands tightened on the wheel.

"If there was a secret to tell you'd know." She snapped. Freyr reached out to touch her.

"Emma..."

"What!?" She snapped. Silence filled the car. After a moment, they passed a sign that said welcome to Ohio. "An arm." She looked down at her shoes.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"He wanted me to build an arm for his brother."

"Simple enough. Why didn't you?"

"Because his brother works for HYDRA."

"And he kidnapped you! Why would anyone do anything for someone so foul!" Freyr exclaimed.

"Chill out bro." Emma calmed the hero. "I'm fine now. Anyway, you boys rest. Only three more hours until we get to Columbus!"

"It seems like we've been resting a lot lately." Muttered Mike.

"Just sleep." Replied Emma.

"Alright!"

-break is on a road trip-

The house was small and white, with paint chipping off the porch. But it could be hardly seen in the dark of the night. Emma pulled onto the side of the street.

"Freyr, wake up." She whispered. The blonde slowly woke up.

"Hm?" He grunted.

"We're going inside." She opened the door and hopped out. Freyr followed suit, but without and spring in his step. Emma pulled Henry out and woke up Mike. "Come on guys." At the door, she handed the still asleep Henry to Mike, and knocked on the hard oak door.

"Who is it?" A blonde woman peeked through a crack in the door.

"Ms. Bayle?" Emma asked.

"Who wants to know?" She croaked. Freyr examined her closely. He saw a spark in her eyes, a spark he had only seen in one other person.

"Emma, I know her." He whispered.

"Impossible, I've never seen any of you in my life." The woman spat. Emma's eyes began to tear up.

"Have I grown that much?" She asked. "Am I really that unrecognizable?"

"I swear I don't know you!" Emma looked at Freyr. "Now leave."

"Freyr, you don't know this woman, but you know her daughter." The girl looked back at the woman. "Even he knows it! Why can't you recognize your own child!" The woman's eyes widened.

"Emma? Emma darling!" The woman pushed open the door. "I'm so sorry! You've grown so much! You look so mature! My eyesight must be failing me. Why are you here? I don't care, I finally have my daughter!"

"I missed you."

"Oh, you and your friends must be tired! Come in, come in." Emma's mother led them inside. "Let me lay the little one down." Ms. Bayle laid Henry down on the couch. "Let me get you all some tea. Emma, the guest room for the boys is on the left." The blonde woman left quickly.

"So this is why you left." Freyr mused. "You could have told us that we were to see your mother."

"Surprise?" Emma smiled. "Come on, let me show you where to sleep." The three quickly found the spare room. It was blue with two small beds. "Good night!" Before the boys could object, she slammed the door on them.

"Emma, I have to know everything." Ms. Bayle said.

"But first, there's something I need to tell you. I had the dream again."

-BREAK IS SLEEPING-

**AN: Sorry about the Hiatus! School started for me. So how have you guys been? How's the story going?**

**Read, review, and have a nice day.  
**


	10. Eggs and Dreams

**Nothing much to say about this…**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OC's; the rest is Marvel's.**

**-So...Yeah-**

"So let me get this straight. You ran away from your uncle, got kidnapped by some Australians, fought the Brotherhood, and met a demigod, and assassin, and a super soldier, JUST so you could see your mother?" Holly Bayle asked. Her daughter stared sheepishly into her tea.

"Yeah."

"You could of just called."

"That would have been easier if you didn't disappear off the face of the earth." Emma said.

"I know." Holly whispered. "I just wish this wasn't so hard. I didn't want to leave you Em, but it had to happen."

"Why? Why'd you leave?"

"It's hard to explain Em. Maybe you should get some sleep. Take the little one in too." Holly nodded to Henry, who had crashed out on a couch. Emma sighed and got up. Setting her tea down, she ruffled Henry's hair and picked him up. She walked into the spare room where Mike and Freyr were snoring loudly. Mike had eventually fallen off one of the beds, so Emma set Henry down on it. After yawning and stretching, she laid down next Freyr and dozed off.

The_ dream started off the same. Emma was sitting down at dinner with her family, on the right of her mother and the left of her father. The two adults were arguing over something, but for some reason, she couldn't hear anything. The lights suddenly went out and all she could hear was the same three words:_

"_Guess who's back?" The voice echoed through the room, crackling every time it spoke. Suddenly the lights flipped back on, and the scene changed. She was in Stark Tower, standing on the balcony. Three bodies hung off the top of the tower. But instead of the usual three, Emma gasped when she saw her friends. Mutilated and bloody, Henry, Freyr, and Mike hung in midair. The ropes snapped, and they fell. Down, down, into a pit of nothing. Emma screamed, but no sound came out. And then there was nothing but pain._

Emma jolted awake, and sat up. Her heart rate sped up to the point that you could hear it pounding. A cold hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Gasping, she turned around with her fist raised, but lowered it on sight.

"Emma." Freyr said quietly. "Are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." She laid back down and slept. Freyr looked at her for a moment.

"If you say so."

-break is sad-

"So Emma, who are your friends?" Holly asked. She had woken up the four teens with the smell of eggs and bacon, and was now questioning her daughter. The three boys looked up simultaneously, and immediately straightened up. Emma snickered and cleaned some egg off of Henry's face.

"Well, this is Henry." She said. The smallest boy smiled and waved. "This is Mike." Mike saluted the woman. "And this is Freyr." Freyr, being his usual royal self, got up and bowed.

"Wonderful to meet you boys. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to call Emma's uncle." Emma spit out her eggs.

"NO!" She shouted. "You can't!"

"Emma, you can't stay here. And I'm sure your friends parent's are missing them."

"Ms. Bayle, you have to understand, I can't go home." Mike said.

"Oh yes, the whole super soldier thing." Holly said. "Well, we'll have to call social services on that."

"Mom!" Emma shouted. At that point, the phone rang. Holly walked to the receiver, and spoke.

"Holly Bayle speaking. Oh, hello. Oh...No! Of course not. Sir, I can't...no, please don't!" The kids listened in a dead silence. Finally, she put down the phone. "Emma, I'm going to pack you a cooler of food, then give you some money. I want you all out of here now." Emma looked at her mother, stunned. "Don't ask questions. Just go!"

-break-

After getting packed, the four headed to the car. Holly held Freyr back for a moment.

"Take care of Emma, okay?" She said. He nodded.

"Ms. Bayle, what is going on?" He asked.

"Something big. And I don't want you kids in it. Now go!" Freyr stepped off the porch and watched the woman slam the front door. Sighing, he walked into the car and hopped in.

"What did my mom want?" Emma asked as she started the car.

"Just wanted to say good luck." He lied.

"So Em, where are we going now?" Mike asked. Henry raised his hand.

"Can I pick where we go?" He asked. Emma looked at him through the mirror.

"Um, sure. Where do you want to go?" She inquired. The boy's face filled with joy.

"Six Flags!"

-break is bored-

The room was dark, but the cameras and computers lit it up. Four men stood watching on monitor.

"Any word on the runaways?" The first said.

"Yes. They were last seen leaving Holly Bayle's house." Said the second.

"Of course! Bayle is the girl's mother." The third said.

"We just called her. She refused to turn them in." The second reported.

"She obviously doesn't know the danger of this situation." The first groaned.

"I guess we'll have to take her into custody." The fourth finally spoke. "She is, after all, a rouge agent."

-Break is intrigued-

**A/N: I am probably the worst updater EVER! It's been how long since the last one? I don't know. Anyway, I'm trying to start updating more. I have a new story on the line, so YAY! And...I guess that's it. Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	11. Funnel Cake, Raging Bulls, and Narnians

**SIX FLAGS GREAT AMERICA! I love that place. This is probably the most light-hearted chapter so far, and the fluffiest chapter as well. Also, we're one chapter closer to meeting the main villain and the fifth team member. YAY! I think….**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The rest is Marvel & Six Flags**

**-break-**

The entire trip took six hours and 15 minutes. Of course, it felt like much longer to Emma and Mike, due to Freyr's endless questions and Henry's hyperactivity. By the time the four got to the park, Freyr had asked approximately 72,543 questions (Mike had kept track; it was the only thing keeping him from strangling the blonde). In fact, the only thing keeping the two annoyed brunettes going was the prospect of having funnel cake (there was nothing Emma loved more). Getting into the park was the hard part. The ticket booth person was slightly suspicious that four unsupervised teens were trying to get into the park, with Tony Stark's credit card no less. Emma-who was at wit's end with the ticket person and was considering homicide-finally pulled out her I.D and proved her identity. Then, after going through a painful checkpoint, in which Emma tried to explain to Freyr why he couldn't bring a sword into an amusement park, they finally got in.

In short, it was a very stressful morning.

When they finally got into the park, Mike and Henry immediately dashed off in the direction of the water park. It was young Henry's idea to leave the awkward teens together for the day, because apparently, there was nothing more romantic than an amusement park. Also, the water park was Henry's favorite part, so it was a must-do for him. Once they entered the park, the two boys quickly changed into swimsuits that Emma had bought for them. The trouble began when Mike entered the wave pool.

"OMIGOD! HE'S HERE!" A swarm of screaming girls crowded the boy. Confused-and slightly terrified-Mike backed up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on?" He asked. One of the girls looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean? We're here to see you!" She said. Henry nudged Mike. Pointing to a sign, he spoke.

"There's a celebrity coming here who looks like you." The small boy explained to his older friend. The girls stopped screaming and stared at Henry.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" They all screamed. "TYLER RABBIN HAS A LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Tyler Rabbin? You mean that guy with the high pitched-" Mike was cut off by someone pulling him and Henry out of the pool. It was a tall man with dark glasses.

"Tyler! You were supposed to be on stage five minutes ago! And what did I say about picking up strays?" He pointed to Henry.

"But I'm not-"

"Save it for later. We have a show to do!" He grabbed Mike's hand and dragged him to a stage that had they hadn't noticed on the way in. As he watched his friend being pulled away, Henry made an effort to shout.

"I'LL SAVE YOU MIKE!" He said. Suddenly, the small boy had an idea. Turning to the girls, he asked innocently, "Do you want Tyler's autograph?

-break-

On the other side of the park, Emma and Freyr were wandering the roller coasters.

"And that's the Raging Bull!" Emma pointed out. "It's my favorite ride. When my dad came to Chicago for business trips, he would always take me here and ride this with me." Freyr smiled at her excitement. "We should go ride it!"

"Um, I don't know about that." Freyr said. Looking up at the roller coaster, he could feel his heart shake. The coaster twisted and turned, and the drops looked like they could kill someone.

"What do you-" Emma stopped in her tracks. "Are you afraid of heights?" The blonde looked at her nervously. "You are! I can't believe that a demigod is afraid of heights!"

"I haven't had the best of experiences with them. If you don't recall, the last time I was in a high place you slapped me." The girl chuckled at the memory. "Seriously. I've never been good with heights. Bad things seem to happen up there." Emma put her hand in his. She turned and looked up into his eyes.

"Freyr. I'm here. It's going to okay." She smiled. He nodded.

"Alright. Let us go ride the bull that rages!" He shouted. Emma laughed and pulled him into the line. It wasn't very busy, so they got to their seats quickly. As they got locked in, Freyr looked down anxiously.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. Just relax!" Emma said reassuringly. He nodded and looked ahead.

"Relax, got it." The ride started to move. Emma was practically glowing with anticipation. The track took them to the hill, where they rode closer and closer to the drop and then...they fell.

The drop was exhilarating. Freyr hadn't felt that amazing since Emma had kissed him two days before. The twists and turned were a rush of excitement, filling his body with longing for more. When the ride had ended, the boy insisted that they rode it again. Emma laughed, and again they rode.

-break-

Mike was rushed up onto the stage. He knew little of Tyler Rabbin; only that he sounded like a girl on drugs. It hadn't even occurred to him that the two looked alike. But apparently they did, and he was now stuck impersonating the star. The mamager refused to listen to Mike, so there he was. Stuck on a stage, about to sing some song that was probably going to fail.

"Um, hi?" He said into the microphone. The crowd screamed. Mike winced. "I, um, am going to..the bathroom!" He ran off stage, opposite the irate manager.

"Get back here you!" The manager yelled. Mike ran, using his speed to get to a cabana without being seen. Of course, it would have been easier if he had watched where he was going. He fell face-first into the ground. Picking himself up, he found a girl staring at him.

"I know you." She said. He looked at her, confused. She had dark brown eyes like himself, and light brown hair like Emma. "You're Joe Jonas!" The girl snapped her fingers.

"Um, no." Mike said. "Before we continue this conversation, can you hide me?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." The girl pulled the cabana curtain to sheild them. "So, aren't you that famous Rabbit dude?"

"No, I apperantly have the curse of looking like him." He said. "I'm Mike."

"Fiona." She said, sticking her hand out for a handshake. He shook it. Looking down at a sign next to her, he raised his eyebrows.

"Um, what's that for?" He asked, pointing to the sign that said '_Fight the plauge of Stupidity!'_. Fiona laughed.

"I'm protesting Tyler Rabbin. His music sounds like a squirrel on acid." She shuddered. "Listening to it makes people unintelligent. Ergo, the sign was made." Mike nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped and squinted. "I think I know how to solve your problem."

"How?" Mike asked. She simply motioned for him to follow. They left the cabana only to run into the manager. He began to speak when Fiona held up a hand.

"This isn't your dude. He's over there, eating the face of some skinny chick." She pointed past them, where Tyler Rabbin was indeed making out with a random girl. The manager's face became filled with even more rage-if that was possible-and stormed away.

"Thanks. Now that my name's cleared maybe-oh dear lord." Mike started.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked.

"Henry." Mike said. He pointed to the large mob of girls that were heading towards Tyler Rabbin. In the midst of the pack was Henry. The poor boy was trapped. "One moment." Mike rushed ahead and dove into the mob, searching for Henry. He found the younger boy and pulled him out.

"So many fangirls..." The boy said shakily. "I was going to save you but they CAME AND DESTROYED THE WORLD." Fiona backed up.

"Is he usually like this?" She asked. Mike shook his head no.

"He'll be fine." Mike noted. "Now, as I was saying, maybe I could have your number. I owe you for saving me. Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't even live in the United States. But it was nice meeting you!" She started walking away.

"Where do you live?" Mike asked. The girl spoke perfect English and had no accent. It made no sense.

"NARNIA!" She shouted. Henry was about to point out that it was impossible, until a dark portal opened up in front of her and she disappeared.

"What. Just. Happened?" Henry asked.

"I don't know dude. I just don't know." Mike shook his head. "But I do feel like going in that giant toliet bowl thing!" So the boys ran off and spent the rest of their day doing what boys do best: being complete idiots.

-break-

"When I get back to Asgard, I am building my own park of amusement!" Freyr cheered. He and Emma had ridden as many roller coasters as they could before becoming extremly tired. They were walking through the square near Hurrican Harbor, waiting for the boys to return.

"Have fun with that." Emma laughed. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted something familiar. "Funnel cake!" She got up and made her way towards the famous dessert. While she was gone, two girls approached Freyr.

"Hey hot stuff." One said. She had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. "You here alone?"

"No." Freyr said, stiffening at the girls's gaze.

"Shame." The other girl, a redhead, said. "You're really cute."

"Yeah, and that's why he's mine." Emma had returned with her funnel cake. "Now back off." The girls huffed and walked away. Looking back to Freyr, Emma sighed. "Don't talk to strangers. It's a bad idea."

"They approached me! It was not in my control." Freyr said, raising his hands in defense. "And what do you mean when you stated that I was 'yours'?" He asked, putting the last part in quotation marks. Emma blushed furiously.

"Nothing. Eat your funnel cake!" She shoved some funnel cake in front of him.

"Emma." He pushed the plate of food away. "What did you mean?" Emma was silent.

"When a girl and a boy are in a relationship, then the girl says that the boy is hers." She explained. Then, with great class, she stuffed her face with funnel cake. Freyr smirked and waited for her to finish. When she was almost done, he spoke.

"So you are saying that we are in a relationship of the intimate kind?" He asked, getting closer to Emma. She gagged on the funnel cake.

"No! I was, I mean, well, um, no!" She stammered. Freyr smiled and leaned forward. He gently kissed her. Emma pushed him away. "WHAT THE HECK?"

"Hey man! Tell your girlfriend to quiet down." A random person yelled. Freyr laughed as Emma's face became redder than before.

"Girlfriend? Did we miss something?" Mike asked as he and Henry walked up.

"No. Funnel cake?" Emma handed the dessert to her friends. After they finished, they left the park (with great sadness). Emma drove to a nearby hotel, and left the car to make reservations. Freyr turned in his seat to face Mike.

"I win." He said smugly.

"Win what?" Mike asked.

"The bet." Freyr said.

"Oh! That bet!" Mike said. "Nice job man. Treat her well." He saluted his friend.

"It was easy. You didn't even try."

"True. I was kind of distracted."

"Distracted by what?" Emma got back into the car. "Wait, don't answer. I don't care. Let's go inside." And inside they went.

**-break-**

**Fin! How was it? I appreciate comments and helpful tips of sorts. **

**Tyler Rabbin is a parody of Justin Beiber. They both have last names that sound like rodents.**

**Read, reveiw, and have a nice day!**


	12. Enter Dave

**And the plot thickens…**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The rest belongs to Marvel. Oh, and I don't own Hot Chelle Rae either!**

**-Break-**

"Her lips! Are red! And those hips are turning head! 'Cause she's a Downtown girl!" Emma sang along with the radio. Apparently, Emma's favorite band Hot Chelle Rae was playing in Milwaukee. So after the four had finished resting from their Six Flags adventure, they headed up north to the Wisconsin city. When Freyr had asked what Hot Chelle Rae sounded like, Emma immediately plugged in her iPod. Mike was not amused.

"Emma, could you do me a favor and turn this down?" The brunette boy asked. Emma looked at him through the rearview mirror, and to his annoyance, turned the music up. Covering his ears, Mike groaned.

"It's not that bad." Freyr commented from the front seat.

"I kind of like it." Henry added.

"See Mike? The others like the music!" Emma laughed. He rolled his eyes and hit his head against the window. "You're just being a big drama-HOLY SHIT!" Emma swerved the car and hit the brakes as hard as she could. The boys fell forward in their seats.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Freyr asked.

"I almost hit something!" She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Lying on the road was a large Golden Retriever. "Oh you poor thing!" She whispered.

"What did you-oh no." Mike got out and stared at the dog.

"Mike, be quiet! I'm trying to see if the dog's okay." She said, checking the animal for injuries. "Well, he seems okay. I wonder why it was lying in the road." She mused.

"I was playing the lay down game!" A voice rang out. Emma jumped.

"Who-who's there?" Mike asked. Backing up, Emma pulled out her glove.

"We're armed!" She added.

"Oh no! Don't hurt me!" The voice sounded terrified. "I'm innocent!"

"Show yourself!" Mike demanded.

"But you can already see me!" The dog rolled over and got up. "See?" It said.

"Oh no. No no no!" Mike said quickly. "This is not happening!" He ran back to the car.

"Yes it is!" Emma grinned. "We just found a talking dog!"

"Talking dog? Where?" The dog looked around. "I don't see one!" Emma laughed.

"It's you silly!" She laughed.

"Oh, me?" It asked. "I'm not talking! You can just hear my thoughts. KIBBLE!" Emma laughed harder at the pooch's randomness.

"You have a name, pup?" She asked, walking over to it.

"My name is Dave!" Dave said-err, thought-excitedly. Emma ruffled his fur.

"Well Dave, do you want to come with us?" She asked.

"OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! I do!" Dave licked Emma's face.

"Alright!" Emma motioned for him to follow her. She got into the front seat, while Dave jumped in the back. He walked over Henry and plopped down, facing Mike.

"Hi there." He said. Mike crossed his arms and looked ahead. "I'm Dave. Who are you?"

"No comment." Mike growled.

"Hi No comment! Do you want to be friends?" Dave asked. Mike made eye contact with Emma.

"Do you pick up every talking dog off the street, or just the creepy ones?" He muttered.

"Are you afraid of talking dogs?" She asked with a laugh. He just glared at her. "Alright Mr. Grumpy Gills, be that way. We're almost to Milwaukee, by the way." She added.

"Just wake me up when we're there." Mike closed his eyes and relaxed.

-BREAK-

Mike woke up slowly, to find himself staring into the eyes of Dave.

"Hi there. Emma told me to wake you up." Dave said.

"Get. Off." Mike growled. Dave jumped off his lap and out of the car. Mike followed him, and gazed in awe at the sight in front of him. The building before them was easily 20 stories high. It was made of cream-colored bricks. Marble pillars held up the sign that said 'Stark' in the front.

"Welcome to the Stark Hotel, a Milwaukee original." Emma said; throwing her arms open wide. "My uncle had it built so we could visit my cousins in Milwaukee. When they moved away, he kept it here because it made good business. It also allows pets." She explained, patting Dave's head in the process.

"As long as you keep me away from the dog, I'm fine wherever we stay." Mike put his hands up in the air. Emma nodded and walked in.

"Hello, welcome to the Stark Hotel." The receptionist said. "How may I help you?" Emma passed her an I.D.

"Emma Stark. I need two suites, please." The girl said. The woman behind the counter nodded and tapped the information into the computer.

"Alright Ms. Stark, here you go." She handed Emma the room keys. "If you need anything, just call the front desk." Emma nodded.

"Come on guys." She said, and her friends followed. Henry looked up at her in confusion.

"How come you didn't have to pay?" He asked as they boarded the elevator.

"Family privilege." She answered. "Now, you boys are going to share a room. Can I trust you three to not blow up my uncle's hotel?"

"We will try." Freyr said.

"Good." Emma said as the doors opened. "Here we are." She gave the key to Freyr. "Come on Dave." She went to the next door over, and entered with Dave. Mike, Freyr, and Henry walked into their room.

"Wow. Emma's uncle did a good job here." Mike said, looking around. The room was fully furnished with two beds and a pull-out couch. The walls were a dark red with gold accents. It reminded him of summer.

"Indeed." Freyr agreed, and sat on one of the beds. Henry sat next to him and immediately crashed out.

"You know, that's a good idea." Mike said.

"What?"

"Taking a nap."

-Break-

Later that night, the five (counting Dave) left the hotel in search of a place to eat. They were on their way down through downtown when a costumed man stopped him. He was tall and wore a purple suit that covered his face. Dave ran behind Emma, shaking.

"Guten tag." The man said. Henry recognized a hint of German in the man's accent.

"Um, hello." Emma said. "Not to be rude sir, but could you move? We need to get through."

"Ah, yes. I vill move, but you first need to hand over experiments C.A and K9." He said. The kids looked at each other, slightly confused.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Mike said. The purple guy chuckled.

"Sure you don't. You see, I am Baron Zemo, of HYDRA." At the mention of HYDRA, Emma's hands curled into fists. "Two of our experiments have gotten loose, and you are in possession of them." He explained.

"We still have no idea what you're talking about." Mike said.

"You are resisting me? How foolish. Prepare to die." With a snap of his fingers, a group of Hydra men appeared. Without warning, Baron Zemo charged straight for Emma.

"NO!" Dave knocked Emma out of the way and jumped towards Zemo. As he hurtled through the air, the Golden Retriever morphed into a giant polar bear. He knocked Zemo to the ground. "No one hurts Emma!"

"Aww, Dave!" Emma said.

"Em, it's not the time for fawning over shape-shifting dogs." Mike said, pointing to the HYDRA men.

"Oh, yeah. TASTE MY LASER!" Emma blasted one of the men with her laser. Freyr took on one, using his sword to block hits. Henry was avoiding hits by jumping-yes jumping-on top of the men's heads. Mike was quickly knocking out the guards with a single punch.

"I don't think so." One grabbed his fist mid-way. He punched Mike in the gut, causing the boy to buckle over in pain. The man kicked Mike to the ground. Rolling over, Mike grabbed hold of the man's leg and pulled him down. He got up, picking the man up with him. Then he threw his opponent to the ground, brushing dirt off of his shoulders for emphasis.

"Henry, how are you holding up?" Mike asked, turning to face the smaller blonde. The boy was sitting on top of a large pile of men. He grinned.

"How did he do that?" One of the men asked.

"I'm a ninja." Henry said, hoping off. "Let's go help Freyr and Emma." Freyr was in the middle of three men, desperately trying to defend himself. At one point, he became fed up with trying to fight. He stuck his sword into the ground, summoning a rain storm. The men slipped and fell in the rain, knocking themselves unconscious.

"I'm good." Freyr said. "Where's Emma?"

"Over there." Mike pointed over his shoulder. Emma was fighting with one of the guards. "Wait a minute. That man only has one arm!" Indeed, the man was missing his left arm.

"Listen dude, I don't want to fight with you. And if you keep fighting me, I'm going to have to blast your other arm off. So just back away and it will all be fine." Emma was saying. The man grimaced, but swung his fist at her face.

"Sorry miss, but I'm just doing my job." He said. Emma ducked the blow and stared at her opponent.

"Mathew?" She asked, stunned. The man looked at her.

"Emma?" He responded. She nodded slowly. He pulled off his mask, revealing striking green eyes and a mop of red hair. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

"I was going on a road trip, until we were rudely interrupted." She said.

"We need to get you out of here." He grabbed her arm. "Something bad is going to happen if the dog keeps fighting Zemo."

"Dave! I completely forgot about him." She said. "Is he Experiment K9?" Mathew nodded. "That explains why he can talk, and why he turned into a polar bear."

"Yeah, and if you don't get away fast, you're going to get blown up with him."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Zemo's going to blow up the dog and Experiment C.A, along with the area around them." Emma jerked out of his grasp.

"I have to stop him! My friends are out there." She ran back towards the fight. Mathew followed with haste. "Zemo!" She shouted. Baron Zemo pushed Dave off of him.

"Vhat do you vant, little girl?" He asked. Emma raised her glove.

"I _want_ you to let my friends go."

"I am afraid I cannot do that." Baron Zemo pulled out a small object. "But do not vorry. You vill be perishing alongside them."

"The bomb." Emma breathed. Kicking her shoes together, she blasted over to Baron Zemo. She grabbed the bomb out of his hand, and flew upwards.

"What is she doing?" Freyr asked Mike. Mike watched their friend fly higher and higher into the sky.

"Something her uncle did a few years ago." He answered. Emma soared through the air, until she reached a point when she couldn't breathe. With her remaining strength, she tossed the bomb into the air. Then, she fell.

-Break-

"_And in recent news, the city of Milwaukee was saved from a bomb by a mysterious group of vigilantes. It is believed that these are the same vigilantes who saved a hotel in Pennsylvania days earlier. More about these heroes at six."_ Tony Stark turned off his television. He and the other Avengers had gathered his living room to work on their search for the kids. In his boredom, Tony had turned on the t.v.

"I can't believe it. HYDRA's targeting the kids!" Natasha said. "I mean, I'm glad that Henry could hold off those guards, but targeting kids is just a new low!"

"That little girl!" Tony said. "She thinks she can just pull what I did and get away with it?"

"I know. It's a wonder she survived." Bruce said.

"Well that, and saving the city from a bomb by throwing it into space is my thing!" Tony complained. Pepper sighed.

"At least they're alive." She said.

"Fury's going to send a team in to pick them up tomorrow." Clint reported. "Hopefully they'll stay in Milwaukee long enough for us to catch them."

"Knowing Emma, there's a very small chance they'll be there." Tony said. "Let's just pray that it works."

**-Break-**

**The team is complete. HYDRA is the villain. And Emma has her own personal problems she has to deal with. **

**We're about halfway done with the story. There won't be a sequel, but I'll write an epilogue. Just so you know, here are the team's stats:**

**Emma Stark, 16. Abilities: Flight, lasers, and intelligence.  
Henry Barton, 13. Abilities: Increased agility, martial arts, and ninjaness.  
Mike Walters, 16. Abilities: Super strength, increased speed, and hand-to-hand combat training.  
Freyr, 16 (in human years). Abilities: Control over rain and sunlight.  
Dave. Abilities: Human speech and shape-shifting.**

**I can't wait to bring you guys on the adventure that is the next half of the story. Read, review, and have a nice day.**


	13. And The Next Avengers Were Born!

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The rest belongs to Marvel.**

**-Break-**

When she gained consciousness, all Emma felt was pain. It coursed through her body like a fish in a stream. Emma tried to remember what had happened that would've caused her pain. It was all a blur, but it slowly came together, piece by piece. She remembered Dave, and Mathew, and fighting HYDRA, and a bomb. A bomb! Emma's eyes shot open, and she sprang up in place. Was everyone okay? She looked around, searching for her friends. She found that she was in a dark room, and as her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was back in her hotel suite. A flicker of light glowed from her left. She snapped her head to the side, to find a figure rooting through the mini-fridge supplied in her room. She made out the familiar figure of an adult. She narrowed her eyes, attempting to make figure out who was in her room. Then, realization hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"Uncle Tony?" She asked in confusion. Her uncle ignored her and continued searching through the fridge. A million thoughts raced through Emma's mind. Her uncle must have been upset with her. Why else would he be here? Well, she did run away from his house. And she did prank him on numerous occasions…So yes, he would be here because he was mad. What was he going to say? Was he going to be stern, or was he going to be humorous but angry? Her uncle paused, signaling that he was going to speak. She braced herself for the worst.

"Remind me to restock the fridges with more alcohol." He said, grabbing a bottle of beer. Emma's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!" She snapped. Her uncle looked at her. "No, 'Emma, what were you thinking?' or 'Emma, why did you run away like that' or not even 'Emma, how are you?'?"

"Em, I just took a direct flight from Manhattan to Milwaukee at 11:45 p.m and I have had nothing to drink." Tony stated. He took a swig of his beer. "Now, let's see…oh yeah. What the hell? You could have at least called."

"I wasn't really thinking." Emma admitted.

"Obviously." Tony said, before chugging more of the beer. "Otherwise you wouldn't have STOLEN MY FAVORITE CAR!" He exclaimed.

"At least you're still the same." Emma laughed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I wasn't there." Tony shrugged. He grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"_Here's footage from last night's surprise attack on the Milwaukee streets._" A reporter announced in the background. Emma watched as she and her friends fought off members of HYDRA. She spotted Freyr watch as she-her television self-flew up into the air with a bomb. Seconds later, she watched as she plummeted down, faster and faster, until a giant blob jumped out and caught her. It was Dave. The team on the screen gathered around her. They ran in the direction of the hotel, leaving the reporters in the dust.

"What was that giant blob thing?" Tony asked, pointing to the T.V.

"Dave." Emma said. "He's my new pet." Tony crossed his arms.

"We'll have to discuss this with your father." Tony said. "So why did you run away?"

"You know that." Emma said. "To find my mom."

"And then what?"

"To see the world." She said. Tony nodded.

"And the three boys who randomly tagged along?" Tony raised his eyebrows. "What about them?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "They have their own reasons."

"I knew that." Tony smirked, and sat down next to Emma. "I meant, what about the _boys._" Emma buried her face in her hands.

"UNCLE TONY!" She moaned. "That's just, I mean, I'M 16!" Tony laughed.

"I know. I just felt like teasing you." He smiled.

"Speaking of the boys, how are they doing?"

-Break-

Freyr had insisted on staying with Emma the whole night. When Tony came, it took a lot of convincing to make Freyr leave. Henry had been too tired to care, and Mike was trying to figure out what to do with Dave.

"I don't want to keep the dog." Mike said, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"He's important." Freyr argued. "HYRDA wanted him back, so he must be important."

"But he's a talking dog!" Mike whined. From the other side of the room, Henry snickered.

"You sound like Russel from Up." Henry laughed. Mike glared at the little boy.

"We can't keep him forever!" Mike complained. "Besides, Emma's uncle is probably going to take us back to New York. When we go our seperate ways, what will we do with the dog?"

"He has a good point." Henry said.

"I'll keep him." Freyr said. "Or maybe Emma will take him."

"I doubt it." Mike muttered. Dave lay in the corner, sound asleep.

"Why don't you like dogs?" Freyr asked.

"None of your business." Mike said coldly. "Honestly, I don't know why-" There was a knock on the door. Mike opened it up to find Emma and her uncle.

"Emma!" Freyr ran to her and swept her up in his arms. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm okay." Emma returned his hug. "Tired, and a little hungry, but okay." Tony leaned on the door frame.

"If you two lovebirds are done, we have some business to discuss." Tony said, slowly shutting the door as he walked in. Emma flushed red and broke away from Freyr. She went over and sat by Dave. "Okay then. So here's the deal. Because you kids decided to run away, HYDRA now wants to kill you."

"Well, we already knew that." Mike said. "The question is, what do we do now?"

"We fight back." Henry said from his side of the room. Tony nodded.

"The kid's right. I did some research, and it seems that HYDRA really wants its experiments back. They're going to send this thing-Project 7, they call it-after you kids. The only way to stop it is to get ahold of its main controls."

"Sounds easy." Freyr noted.

"It's in the HYDRA base in Los Angelous." Tony said. "Normally, I would send the Avengers on this, but it all depends. Do you guys think you can handle the mission?" Emma's eyes glowed.

"We get an actual mission?" She asked, bursting with excitment.

"Do we get awesome codenames too?" Henry asked. Tony laughed, but nodded.

"I'll explain more in the morning. For now, try and get some sleep." Tony opened the door. "In your own beds too. I don't want to have to explain to Emma's dad why he has grandkids." Emma threw a pilow at her uncle as he left. Mike laughed at her facial expression.

"I want to be Blackhawk!" Henry exclaimed. "Like Black Widow and Hawkeye, just mixed!" Emma nodded.

"Sounds cool. Personally, I like Skylark." She said. "How about you?" She asked Mike.

"The Lieutenant." He said. "Sounds mysterious, doesn't it?" Emma shrugged. She looked to Freyr.

"I'm keeping my name if you don't mind." He said.

"AND I'M DAVE!" Dave added. Emma laughed.

"Alright! Look out world, here comes the Next Avengers!"

**-break-**

**Sorry if this came out a bit late. We had to put my dog to sleep today, so I was having some trouble writing today. I hope this was good.**

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	14. Lesson Five

**And then there was the Next Avengers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The rest is Marvel.**

**-Break-**

Tony had gathered the team inside a training center under the hotel. Thanks to Pepper's sewing skills (and a portal to Asgard), the team had been supplied with super hero suits.

"I don't know why we have to wear these weird costumes." Henry complained.

"Every super hero needs an awesome costume." Tony shrugged. "Besides, your parents would appreciate the ninja-ness of the suit." Emma chuckled.

"Emma, you look cool. I don't." Henry muttered. Henry wore a dark suit with a black cloth covering his mouth, and another band wrapped around his forehead.

"You look like a ninja." Mike said, pulling his mask over his forehead. "I look like a Captain America reject." He pulled a black jacket over a red shirt. The shirt matched his pants, when were dark blue with a red belt. His mask was striped red and blue.

"You _are_ a Captain America reject." Tony corrected Mike.

"I don't know what you're all complaining about." Emma said, flexing her glove. "I like my suit." Her uncle had upgraded her glove, giving her a second one with more advanced tech. She had a black jacket over a grey shirt, and black Capri pants. A pair of goggles rested on her head.

"I agree with Emma; these suits are most impressive." Freyr noted. He wore a suit of armor, and a red cape. His sword was in sheath on his belt.

"I think my costume is the best." Dave boasted.

"Dave, you don't have a costume." Tony said. Dave jumped around.

"You bet!" He said, wagging his tail. Emma sighed.

"Uncle, just ignore Dave." The girl said. "So we have our names and costumes, now what?"

"We train." Tony said. "First lesson: Don't defile my niece." Tony punched Freyr in the face. Freyr fell to the ground with a thud. Emma gasped.

"What is your problem?" Emma snapped. Freyr growled and got up; launching himself at Tony.

"Lesson two: Don't attack without thinking." Tony step-sided Frey; allowing the god to crash into the door. "You have skills, mini-Thor, but you have serious anger issues. Just like Emma…" This caused Emma to snap. She blasted her uncle with a laser. As he took the time to block it, Emma got closer and hit him in the face.

"Lesson three: Always have a back-up plan." Emma smirked. Her uncle laughed, but nodded.

"You've learned." Tony said. "That's good. How about you, Lieutenant," Tony asked, turning to Mike, "what skills do you have? Besides, you know, the whole super-soldier thing."

"Well, I can drop the base." Mike said.

"Great. Next time I need to torture Pepper with techno music, I know who to call." Tony drawled sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. I'm good with electronics and hacking of sorts." Mike corrected himself.

"There we go." Tony said. "I don't need to question Blackhawk's abilities, because you don't question ninjas, and Freyr could probably decapitate my head with the sword, so we all have our back-up plans. Let's move on to lesson four: Don't back down." Tony hit a button on the wall; a boxing ring rising up in the room. "Skylark, mini-Thor, I want you two to fight."

"What?" Freyr asked, confused. "Why would I fight Emma?"

"So we can understand each other's weaknesses, right?" Henry asked quietly.

"Bingo." Tony smiled. "This kid's got it down." Emma jumped into the ring.

"Come on Freyr, it'll be fun." She attempted to coax him over. "Besides, maybe you can prove it to me that boys _are_ stronger than girls."

"Well, they are." Freyr said, walking over. "However, it would be good for me to warm up my skills." He jumped into the ring, paralleling Emma.

"What skills?" Emma asked. "All I see is a blonde teenager with anger issues."

"It is on." Freyr growled. He pulled out his sword and leaped towards Emma.

"Activate shield!" Emma commanded, slamming her forearms together. Her gloves came together, forming a silver shield. Freyr's sword collided with it, pushing both teens back to the sides of the ring. "Sorry Freyr, but this is not going to end well for you." As her gloves came back to normal, Emma rubbed her thumb against the base of her right palm. A silver circle opened up and shot a laser at Freyr. He jumped up; narrowly dodging the blast. He came down, his foot stretched out.

"On the contrary," Freyr landed a kick to Emma's stomach, "it seems that you will be the one to lose." Emma fell to the ground, while Freyr stood on the mat. She pushed herself up, and kicked her boots together. She hovered over Freyr, smirking.

"You can't hit what you can't catch." Emma said, flying through the air. She fired another blast at Fryer, sending him to the ground. He growled and pulled out his sword. Swinging it around, he sent a flash of light towards Emma. She dodged it, and the ball of light hit the ceiling, knocking out a light in the process. Tony quickly intervened.

"Alright, let's not destroy this gym. I paid a lot for this to be built." Tony exclaimed. "Nice job you two. Now, let's have reject and Dave spar." Mike rolled his eyes at the nick-name.

"Why do I have to fight a dog?" The boy asked.

"Because I'm magical!" Dave shouted. The dog instantly transformed into an elephant and knocked Mike over.

"Get off!" Mike kicked Dave off of himself, sending the elephant-dog flying into the ring. The super-soldier ran over, jumped up, and punched the ground, sending a piece of rock flying towards Dave. The dog turned into a bird, and swiftly dodged the attack. He flew towards Mike, morphing into a pterodactyl as he dove down. He picked up Mike and flung him into the air. Mike grabbed onto a light fixture on the ceiling, and then dropped down on the unsuspecting Dave. The two hit the ground with a _thud_.

"Ouchie." Dave whimpered. "I call uncle!" Mike rolled off of Dave and got up. "What's next?" Dave asked, transforming back into a dog.

"I arranged for a plane to take you guys to L.A tonight." Tony said. "From there, you'll await orders from—"

"That's it?" Emma asked. "Only one day in training and you tell us that we're ready?" Tony shook his head.

"I forgot to teach you all lesson five." Tony said.

"What's lesson five?" The team asked simultaneously.

"Lesson five: Be ready for anything."

**-Break-**

**I don't have any thoughts on this chapter. I guess just read, review, and have a nice day. Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
